


The Birthday Spanking

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Cuddles, Cute teen Loki, Fluff, Gentle Odin, Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, Teddy Bears, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spankings, sweet Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: It's Loki's seventeenth birthday! He spends it with the Wilsons and much fun is had until some teenage punks create mischief. Adorable teen Loki, Gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga and wonderful Wilson family! One cute little bottom spanked twice! Cuddles all around!





	The Birthday Spanking

Samantha Wilson grinned from ear to ear as she watched her father pay the monthly bills. Not that paying bills was so wonderful or interesting mind. It was just that she knew a secret that was going to burst forth and split her whole body in two if she didn’t tell her father! Dave could plainly see that glorious smile. He tried to act in an ordinary, nonchalant way, suppressing his own smile, but the tension in that kitchen was just too much! Suddenly he reached over and tickled his daughters ribs, sending her into gales of giggles. When her laughter slowed, he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, never forgetting for a moment how lucky he was that she lived at all. Thanks in fact to Loki, the magical, mysterious, adorable young boy who came into their lives like a sun beam, bringing his sweetness and love.  
“Daddy! I know a secret!” She said, her dimples making Dave’s face stretch into an impossibly big grin.  
“What secret?” He asked, kissing her forehead tenderly.  
“Okay! You know tomorrow is February ninth, right?”  
“Yes…” He answered, still grinning.  
“Do you know what day that is?”  
“Uhm…let me think!” he said, rolling his eyes around theatrically.  
“It’s Loki’s birthday!” She shrieked happily, patting her hands together with delight.  
“Wow! How did you find that out?”  
“I asked him, silly.” She replied, kissing her father’s scruffy cheek. “He will really be seventeen tomorrow!”  
“I don’t know honey. Remember Loki ages much slower than we do. He’ll still be a young boy when you are an old lady.” Dave said, not giving a thought about the fact until just now.  
“I don’t care. I want to have a party for him. Can we daddy? Hmmm? Please!” Dave looked into the face of his precious daughter and smiled.  
“Of course!” he replied, hugging her tight. He would be happy to celebrate every day that boy lived, if for no other reason than he saved his precious child’s life. “We’ve got some planning to do!” he said, suddenly picking the pile of bills up and stashing them on his desk in the den. Sammy followed him, bouncing excitedly. He took Sammy’s little hand and walked her into the yard, looking skyward. “Heimdall!” He shouted, and the Bifrost wave swallowed them up. 

* * * *

When Dave and Sammy landed in the Observatory Heimdall smiled warmly, greeting them. “Welcome back to Asgard.” Odin was there to greet them. He shook Dave’s hand and gave Sammy a pat on the head. “It is wonderful to see you again.” The All Father said warmly.  
“It’s great to see you too sir. Sammy and I are on a happy mission today.”  
“Oh? Do tell.” Odin said, smiling as they walked into the corridor.  
“Well, tomorrow is Loki’s birthday according to Sammy.”  
“Indeed it is. Loki enters into his seventeenth year.” The ancient god said proudly.  
“Ah.” Dave said, smiling at the knowledge that Loki had only been sixteen the entire time! ‘Just a baby’ he thought. Well, Sammy and I wanted to celebrate his birthday with a little party. Would that be alright?”  
“Of course!” Odin riposted. “How can I help?”  
“Well sir, we would love it if you and erm..the Missus…”  
“The All Mother” Odin corrected.  
“The All Mother would join us.”  
“That is a lovely thought Dave. While my duties keep me in Asgard most of the time I am certain Frigga would love to attend.”  
Sammy bounced happily, patting her little hands together with glee.  
“That would be great! Uhm, where is he right now?”  
“I believe he’s in the Great Library. Perhaps Sammy could fetch him for us.” The child squeaked with happiness as Dave gave her the go ahead.  
“Sir, I was wondering something.” Dave said tentatively.  
“Yes?”  
“How does this age thing work? I mean, how long in human terms has Loki been alive?”  
Odin smiled and thought on this for a moment. “Well Dave, my Grandfather was one of the first beings in existence.”  
Dave looked at Odin, shocked! That would make Odin himself untold millions of years old!  
“Loki is very, very young. He was born only a few thousand years ago. He ages very slowly. Tomorrow will mark what in your terms would be his seventeenth year of life. He is but a young child to us.”  
Dave smiled. “Sir, Loki is more than just a child. He is very special.”  
“Yes, I know.” Odin said, smiling warmly. 

* * * *

“Mama!” Loki said in his high, sweet, young teenager’s voice. “Dave and Sammy are here! They want to ask you something.” The boy was bouncing excitedly as his mother drifted up to him, kissing his dark mop of long hair.  
“What is it my darling?” She asked, her expression one of pure love.  
“Ma’am, we were wondering if you would honour us with your presence at Loki’s seventeenth birthday party?” Dave asked.  
“Birthday party?” Frigga said sweetly. “How lovely! Of course I will attend.” She drew Loki into a tender embrace, kissing his happy face tenderly. “Loki darling, you must be on your best behaviour.” She said, smoothing his lanky hair behind his ears.  
“Yes mama. I will.” The boy replied happily. Sammy looked up at her father, grinning at his cuteness. 

* * * *

Having less than twenty four hours to get everything done, Dave conscripted the help of Dick, his daughter Becca and her friends to decorate the house, fetch the party supplies and put everything in place while he and Sammy ordered and picked up the cake, sodas, and presents. Dick threw himself into the festivities like a teenager, grinning as he pitched in. In a record breaking three hours, everything was ready. The cake was in the fridge, complete with seventeen candles. The sodas were in the extra ice box in the barn, chilling. They would be swimming in two huge wash tubs by the time Loki arrived. There was green and gold bunting everywhere and tons of balloons floating in the kitchen. Everyone had gotten the boy a present and they were stacked up in colourful boxes in the den. The music would be provided by Harry. Elton and Steve brought the Frisbee to throw around afterward. It was shaping up to be the event of the season! 

* * * *

The next morning Dave thought it would be a good idea for Loki and Frigga to arrive early to prevent half the town from seeing the BiFrost wave and getting an eyeful of Loki and his mother emerging from it. They arrived at about eleven in the morning. Loki had changed into Earthly togs. His usual black, slim cut jeans, green jumper and white trainers. Frigga wore a simple but elegant dress and her hair was put up in a lovely human hairdo.  
“Hi folks! Great to see you! Happy birthday, son!” Dave crowed, grabbing Loki and hugging him tight. Frigga smiled warmly at the affection the man showed for her youngest son. Sammy came running from the barn, having put Thunder, her birthday pony in her stall. She immediately hugged her beloved Loki and ran to Frigga after, giving her a sweet hug and kiss.  
“Happy birthday, Loki!” She said brightly.  
“Thank you! Thank you both for having a party for me!” The boy said, sincerely touched by the gesture. Just then the sheriff’s car rolled up and Dick emerged carrying a colourful box and wearing a huge smile. He came through the kitchen door smiling.  
“Loki boy!” He crowed, giving the young prince a matey hug and pat on the bottom. “Have you been a good boy?” he asked, mock sternly.  
“Yes sir.” Loki answered, smiling.  
“I know you have, bless your heart. This must be your mother. I’m Dick Combs. Great to meet you ma’am.” Dick burbled, shaking Frigga’s hand.  
“It is an honour to meet you, sheriff. My son holds you in very high esteem. He has great affection and respect for you.” She said happily.  
“He is a fine boy ma’am. I’ve never seen a more polite, decent kid in my life.” Dick told her, as they all sat down. Dave brought coffee and cups and the adults each had a cup. Frigga, who had never encountered the drink before sipped hers carefully. She made a slight face.  
“Oh! I’m sorry! You might like that better with a little cream and sugar.” Dave said, fixing her cup. She tried it again and declared it delicious.  
“I’ve been wanting to ask you something ma’am…”  
“You may call me Frigga.” She interjected.  
“Ah. I have wanted to ask you Frigga, how do you do it? Your son is such a good boy. What’s your secret?” Dick asked.  
“There is no secret Dick.” She answered. “We discipline our sons when they misbehave. We also make certain to show them that we love them. My husband is strict with the boys but fair. We believe that sense of decency and fairness comes from knowing that there are limits to their behaviours. Children feel safe when they know their parents are there to reign them in. It isn’t enough to just punish them. They must know that they are safe under the loving hand of their parents.” Dick listened intently, nodding.  
“Well, Loki is certainly a good boy. We love him a lot around here.” He patted the boy’s back, smiling at him. Loki returned the smile sweetly.  
“We think so.” Frigga replied, smiling at her handsome son.  
“Well what do you think Loki?” Dave said, his arm making a sweeping gesture, showing Loki the decorations.  
“It’s wonderful, thank you.” He said, touching a balloon with fascination and smiling.  
“Your pals and Becca came over and put it all up. They’ll be here this afternoon for the party.” Dave informed him. Sammy tugged Loki’s jumper and he picked her up, setting her in his lap.  
“Dave, may I fetch Storm and have a ride with Sammy and Thunder?” Loki asked. Sammy grinned happily.  
“Sure son. You go right ahead. Us grownups will talk while you ride around.” Loki stepped outside and called for the Bifrost. Minutes later he came back astride Storm.  
“You know Storm was Loki’s pony as a small boy.” Frigga said. “He is my son’s favourite steed.” Frigga regaled Dave and Dick with stories about her son’s adventures while Loki and Sammy rode around the farm. They brought back a bouquet of wild flowers for Frigga. Before they knew it two O’clock had rolled around and the rest of the party goers were filing in. Harry, Elton and Steve turned up bearing a Frisbee to play with later. Becca came with plenty of cuddles for Loki who ate them up!

* * * *

It was a fine party altogether. Dave had ordered pizza for delivery and Chinese, giving everyone a choice. Loki and his friends went straight for the pizza and Frigga, Dave and Dick tucked into Lomein, rice and dumplings. Frigga declared it delicious and said she would have to introduce this food to her husband. After the meal, the cake was brought out and the candles lit. Dave turned the lights out and Happy Birthday was sung by all. Loki blew the seventeen candles out in one breath! When asked what he wished for he looked around, smiling and told everyone he already had his wish. This netted lots of hugs and applause for the young prince.  
Dick spoke up after cake and ice cream. “Loki, there’s one human tradition we have yet to observe.” Loki looked at him quizzically.  
“Sir?”  
“A birthday spanking!” He said, laughing heartily. Both Loki and Frigga looked horrified.  
“A spanking?” Frigga said skeptically.  
“Not a real one ma’am. Here, let me show you!” Dick said, grasping Loki’s arm and propping his foot onto his chair. He lay Loki over his leg and delivered seventeen very gentle pats to his little bottom, counting off each one and giving him an eighteenth to grow on. Realizing he wasn’t going to have his bottom warmed, Loki laughed and the entire room joined him. Frigga smiled warmly, grateful for this large group of friends.  
After the birthday spanking, presents were opened. The grownups gathered on one side of the den while Loki and his friends went through them, box by box. He wanted to start with Harry and company’s gifts. Becca gave him a Game Boy system with several games. Harry gave Loki an mp3 player and ear buds. Elton and Steve pitched in and got him a couple of cool T-shirts with popular band logos on them. Sammy’s present to Loki was so touching he pulled her into a hug. He opened her box to discover a teddy bear inside. It was dressed in tiny jeans and a striped jumper, just like Sammy! There was a tag on the bear which read: “I give great cuddles to help you feel better!” Sammy excitedly told Loki to squeeze it. When he did, the sound of Dave and Sammy’s voices came out: “We love you Loki!” The boy pulled the bear to his chest and hugged it tenderly, obviously moved by it. He knew it was intended to comfort him after a spanking.  
“Thank you, Sammy, I love it!” he said, drawing her into a warm embrace. Frigga looked on, her eyes misting up. Next, Loki opened Dave’s gift to him. It was a large box with holes in it. Loki pulled on the ribbon and it fell away. When he lifted the lid there was a puppy inside! It was a beautiful little Alsatian pup. It’s fur was black with tan accents. Loki gasped, reaching in and pulling the wriggling creature out. It licked his face eagerly as he held it up.  
“Oh my goodness!” He exclaimed, smiling broadly. “I love him!” Loki said, hugging the puppy tenderly. It squirmed and licked him furiously. Frigga grinned ear to ear.  
“Oh he’s lovely!” She said.  
“‘I hope your father says it’s okay.” Dave said.  
“He will.” Frigga said, smiling.  
“Oh, thank you Dave!” Loki cried, falling into Dave’s arms. I will ask father to allow him to stay in the palace with me.”  
“Hey there, don’t forget mine! Dick said happily. He handed Loki a colourful box and the boy opened it carefully. Inside was a white sheriff’s hat! There was also a shiny silver badge and an official looking paper that read: ‘Honourary sheriff of Hays County Texas.’ Just below that it read: ‘Loki Odinson is hereby named a junior deputy sheriff for his conspicuous adherence to the law and for being a very good boy.’ It was signed ‘Dick Combs, Sheriff.’ Loki was gob smacked, putting the hat on immediately. He looked adorable in it and Dick grinned. “Now, raise your right hand, Loki.” Dick said. Loki stood and raised his hand. Dick walked up and pinned the badge on his jumper. “Repeat after me. I, Loki Odinson.”  
“I, Loki Odinson”  
“Solemnly swear to uphold the laws of Hays County.”  
“Solemnly swear to uphold the laws of Hays County.”  
“And be a good boy for my parents and for Dave.”  
“And be a good boy for my parents and for Dave.”  
‘That’s it!” Dick boomed, hugging the boy and giving him a playful swat on the bottom. Loki yipped and smiled, looking at his badge with amazement.  
“Look mama! I’m a deputy!” he said, hugging his mother sweetly.  
“I see!” Frigga said, hugging her son. She spared Dick a sweet look and cuddled Loki tenderly. The rest of the party consisted of music, the kids playing Frisbee and Loki showing his horse Storm to the other teens.  
“Do you think Loki liked my present, Mrs. Frigga?” Dick asked.  
“I know he did. He was so proud.” She replied happily.  
“What did you and your husband get Loki for his birthday?” Dave asked.  
“It is customary on Asgard to give children extra privileges for their birthday.” The All Mother answered. “Loki was given permission to stay out longer in the evening and use the BiFrost without having to ask permission. He was very happy about that.”  
Dave and Dick nodded, smiling. “tell me, who doles out the punishment, you or your husband?” Dick asked.  
“We both do. Loki, being considerably younger than his brother usually is given physical punishment by me. I believe he would much rather his father did though.” She said, laughing.  
“I see! So you have a harder spanking hand.” Dick said, chuckling.  
“Well, I use a paddle or hairbrush and his father often uses his hand. Loki is so small and thin he is afraid to punish him very severely. I know his little bottom is tougher than Odin thinks.” This brought laughter all around the table.  
“Well you both have done an amazing job raising him. I have never seen a more polite, respectful boy in my life. You should be very proud.”  
“We are. Loki is a very special boy. His spirit is so sweet and kind. He is very tender hearted. His brother, Thor is the opposite of him. Where Thor is big boned, muscular and blond, Loki has always been small boned and slender with dark hair. Thor is more physical and Loki more cerebral and bookish.”  
“Well we love him very much around here.” Dave said. “You can believe we keep him safe.”  
“I know.” Frigga replied softly. “His father and I place a great deal of trust in both of you. We know you will be gentle with him and keep him safe.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Both men said at the same time, laughing at the coincidence. Just then, Loki and Sammy came back from riding. Loki was grinning broadly and wearing his new hat with pride.  
“Did you kids have a nice ride?” Dave asked.  
“Yes sir! Loki replied, smiling.” “Mama? If Dave says it’s alright may I please spend a few days here?” Loki asked.  
“Of course you can stay Loki.” Dave said, giving him a gentle pat.  
“Yes son, you may stay. Be a good boy while you’re here. Do you want me to take your presents back with me?” She asked, holding the puppy in her lap and stroking it lovingly.  
“Yes Ma’am, thank you!” He said, racing to his mother to kiss her sweetly. “I love you mama.”  
“I love you too my darling.” Frigga said, standing. The two men stood as well and helped take the pile of boxes to the door yard. “Thank you again for giving my son such a happy birthday.” The All Mother said, giving a kiss to both men. Dick blushed furiously.  
“You’ll want to stand back.” Dave cautioned as the BiFrost slammed into the ground, taking Frigga and the presents with her.  
Sammy hugged Loki’s legs and pulled him down for a kiss. He lifted her into his arms, smiling at the men. “Thank you for letting me stay Dave. Shall I do my chores now?”  
“Oh no, Loki.” Dave said. “Nobody does chores on his birthday.” He said, grinning. “Today is your special day. What would you like to do?” Loki seemed to think about this for a few minutes. Suddenly he yawned, his entire head seeming to open up. “Somebody needs a nap.” Dick said, smiling at Loki’s cuteness.  
“Yes sir. It’s been a big day.” Loki agreed, knuckling his eyes adorably. “After my nap could we play Mon…Monon…”  
“Monopoly?” Dave helped him.  
“Yes!” The young prince said happily.  
“Sure.” Dave said, patting Loki on his shoulder.  
“Thank you for coming to my birthday and giving me a present sir.” Loki said to Dick. The big sheriff hugged the youngster warmly, patting his bottom gently.  
“You’re welcome sweet boy.” Loki walked into the house sporting a massive grin and lay down, falling to sleep almost immediately. While he slept Dick, Dave and Sammy cleaned up from the party and sat drinking iced tea in the kitchen. After an hour, Dave snuck a peek into Loki’s room and found him sprawled out on the bed, face down with an expression of total innocence on his face. He smiled and pushed the door together, not wanting to disturb the boy’s rest. When he came back to the kitchen Odin was standing there!  
“Glad you could make it sir!” Dave said, pumping Odin’s hand.  
“I just wanted to thank you again for your efforts to make my son’s birthday so special.” Odin said, smiling. He sat down and Dave dragged another chair up for himself.  
“It’s kind of a shame you missed a great party.” Dick said. “Loki had a wonderful time. In fact, he tuckered himself out so much he had to have a nap!” Dick and Odin shared a chuckle over this.  
“Yes, but he usually has a nap at mid day. My son is so hyperactive he wears himself out. Is he in his room?” Dave nodded and Odin stood, sneaking into Loki’s room. The others followed him, looking through the door as the All Father crept into the room and stopped by the bed, leaning down to kiss his son’s sweet face. He gave Loki’s little bottom a gentle pat and turned to leave when Loki’s eyes fluttered and he woke, smiling.  
“Papa?” He said, sitting up and knuckling his eyes like a small child. Odin turned back and gathered him into his arms.  
“Hello my son. I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“I’m glad you came papa.” Loki said, looking up at his father adoringly. Dave and Dick smiled at one another, taken by the boy’s adorable sweetness.  
“Happy birthday my Little One.” Odin said softly, kissing the boy’s head and patting his back. Loki cuddled his father, smiling.  
“Thank you papa. I love you.”  
“I love you too my baby son. I only wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday. Has he been well behaved?” he asked as they walked into the kitchen.  
“Oh yes sir. He’s always a good boy.” Dave answered.  
“Very well. I will take my leave. Be a good boy and enjoy your stay on Midgard my son.” Odin kissed Loki’s sweet face and gave him another gentle pat on the bottom. He disappeared into the Bifrost wave outside and left the group standing there, amazed.  
“I never get used to that.” Dave said, making Loki laugh. “Oh that’s funny is it?” Dave said, mock sternly, reaching out and tickling Loki’s ribs. The boy bent over with laughter as he was tickled. “You little rascal.” Dave said, pulling the boy into a hug. A sudden loud BANG! Outside made everyone jump. Loki flew out the door into the yard to see what happened. Dick was right behind him, drawing his service revolver. The sound had come from somewhere near the road. Dave’s cow, Milly was laying dead in her paddock, blood pouring from a wound in her head. Sammy screamed when she saw her and ran to the animal before Dave could catch her. Loki, whose ears were more sensitive in this realm turned to Dick. “It’s a truck. I can hear it going away down the road! If we hurry we can catch it!”  
“Whoa, son. I’ll go. Whoever it is they’re armed. You stay here and protect Dave and Sammy okay?”  
“Yes sir.” A dejected Loki replied. Dick jumped into the cruiser and radioed in for backup. He sprayed a rooster tail of gravel as he flew down the driveway, sirens blazing.  
“We should go inside.” Loki said to Dave and Sammy. Dave thought this was a wise precaution and took his daughter and young guest inside. “I’m sorry about Milly.” Loki said sadly. He picked Sammy up who was still crying and held her, frowning. How he wished he were a real deputy!  
“Dave, I must help Dick. Please give me permission. I have my powers and nothing can harm me. Please!” Loki’s big blue green eyes were brimming with tears.  
“No son. Remember what Dick said. We need you here. You have to protect Sammy and I. Okay?” He smiled, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Let’s go bury Millie.” Dave said. “Sammy honey, stay in the house.” Sammy went to her room and shut the door, flinging herself on the bed and crying for Millie. Dave and Loki went to the barn and Dave drove his small front end loader to the paddock and lifted Millie’s corpse with a chain and carried it to a good burial spot, laying it on the ground. Dave began to dig a hole with the machine while Loki tied her legs together. In an hour the job was done.  
Dave and Loki were walking into the kitchen when the phone rang. It was the Sheriff’s office. Dave’s expression was stony. He hung up and turned to Loki. “Sit down son.” Loki obediently sat down and Dave sat across from him. “Loki, Dick was shot trying to bring those kids in who shot Millie.” Tears began to run down Loki’s face. “Can you do for him what you did for Sammy?” Loki nodded, his lips pressed together in anger.  
“Yes sir.” He squeaked, trying to hold back the torrent of tears he felt would break loose at any moment. That nice man whose gentle treatment of him made him feel so safe was hurt because he didn’t act! He shot to his feet. “Let’s go!” he said. 

* * * *

The hospital was on alert after Loki had healed two of their patients. Loki told Dave if they stopped him that he must go to Dick and he would join him there moments later. Dave agreed.  
Just as they arrived, Hospital security met them at the desk and took custody of the young prince. Loki smiled and Dave left for the intensive ward. When he arrived at Dick’s room Loki stood there, waiting for him! “Loki how the hell…” Loki smiled mischievously.  
“I can make copies of myself. I left one downstairs and slipped up here.” He said. Dick lay on the hospital bed close to death. Becca sat beside the bed, holding his hand. There was a breathing tube down his throat. He had a drip line in each arm and a bandage around his massive chest. Tubes jutted out from him at various points and blood poured from them. Loki reached a pale, slender hand out and laid it on his chest. A wisp of green energy slipped into his body. Suddenly, the tube dislodged in his throat. The drip lines and drainage tubes slipped out of his body. His surgical wounds healed and his eyes fluttered and opened. Loki’s face was the first he saw.  
“What happened?” he asked, sitting up. Becca began to weep and hugged her father tightly. Dick looked at Loki wonderingly.  
“You were shot Dick.” Loki said. “You’re alright now sir.” The big man sat up and swung his legs over. He looked down at his chest and found he was perfectly healthy!  
“Loki! Oh son, you healed me!” He reached out and hugged the boy, rubbing his back. Becca ran around the bed and hugged him as well.  
“You saved my daddy! Thank you, Loki!” They squeezed the teen so tight he grunted. Dave stood by, giggling. He cleared his throat and Dick realized he stood before them all stark naked! He snatched the sheet and tried to cover himself.  
“Oh!” Loki said as though he had forgotten something. He waved his hand and a full Sheriff’s uniform covered the big man, shoes and all! He looked at Loki, marveling. Dave heard radios down the hall, coming their way.  
“Time to go.” Loki said, looking skyward. Heimdall, laughing as well brought them straight to the farm just as the door burst open and security guards rushed in, finding an empty bed. Dave looked around and noticed someone missing.  
“Loki?” The boy was nowhere to be seen! 

* * * *

Three teenage boys stood around their car, trying desperately to come up with an alibi. Loki appeared before them like a ghost, smiling. “What the he…” Was all the tallest boy got out before Loki lit into them. The slender young prince made short work of them and called for Heimdall to transport them to the Sheriff’s office. Knowing he was in trouble, he called for the Bifrost and walked into the throne room, head held high.  
“Father, I have disobeyed Dick and captured the boys who shot him. They are in jail. Please take my powers away so Dick can tan my bottom.” It was such a stark remark Odin laughed. He walked down the steps of the dais and lay his hand on his son’s head. Loki staggered briefly and thanked him. He asked Heimdall to put him in the farm yard. When he arrived, he saw Dick’s cruiser in the driveway and walked inside. He mustered all his courage and walked right up to the big man. “Hello sir. I am here to submit myself for punishment.”  
“What for?” Dick asked, taking Loki in his arms affectionately.  
“I disobeyed you and found the boys who shot you. They are at the Sheriff’s office right now. They…may need medical attention.” He continued with the next bit sheepishly. “I…may have beat them up a bit.” Both Dick and Dave burst out laughing! It was the last thing Loki expected. He stood there, watching these adults laugh in total confusion. When the laughter died down Dick sat down on a kitchen chair and drew the young prince over his knees. Loki obediently let himself be positioned for a real spanking. He gritted his teeth, expecting Dick to give him a painful paddling. Suddenly, Dick’s palm came down on the small bottom. It was a gentle pat! Loki, expecting pain, sucked in a breath. When Dick continued to pat his bottom he wondered how this could be. He lay still across the big man’s lap, a slightly worried look on his face that made Dave laugh in sympathy. Dick continued the PAT! PAT! PAT! On his adorable, upturned little rump for a minute or two and then stopped. He lifted Loki up and hugged him fiercely.  
“Now. Have you learned your lesson young man?” He said, smiling. Loki huffed and smiled back, relieved that his bottom didn’t hurt.  
“Yes sir.” He said, adorably timid.  
“Thank you Loki.” Dick said sincerely. “You saved my life. You are a very good boy and I love you to bits. I know you used your powers this time but if they could have caught you without them you might have been killed. They didn’t think a thing of shooting a policeman.” He gently scolded. Loki looked up at him, listening respectfully. His brows climbing as he was talked to. “I know you mean well son, but if you ever do anything that dangerous again I’m going to put you over my knees and spank that little butt of yours shiny, understand?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki said meekly. Dick drew him in for a cuddle. Dave and Sammy joined in. When they pulled away Loki looked up at Dick, smiling sweetly. “I’m glad you’re okay.”  
“Me too Little Fella.” He answered. Just then the Bifrost wave slammed into the barn yard, scattering chickens. Odin stepped out and came to the door. Dave let him in and watched as he walked straight to Loki. The boy seemed to shrink two inches as his father came near.  
“Loki?” he said, giving Loki ‘that’ look. The boy cringed. His ears actually seemed to flatted against his head.  
“Papa?” he squeaked.  
“May we use your barn Dave?” Odin asked, grasping Loki’s skinny arm.  
“Well, I guess but…” His words trailed off as Odin dragged Loki out the door and into the barn. Once there, he faced the nervous boy.  
“Were you not told to stay out of danger?” he asked, staring down at his young son.  
“Yes papa.” Loki squeaked.  
“You know what must be done.”  
“Yes papa.” Loki repeated as Odin sat on a bale of hay and picked him up, laying him over his lap. Dick walked in and tried to intervene.  
“Wait! Please don’t spank the boy sir. What he did was dangerous but I already scolded him for it. I know he won’t do it again.”  
“Thank you for caring so much about my son and his little bottom, Sheriff. But he is very young and must learn to obey his elders without question. I don’t like causing him pain but it is for his own good.” Dick withdrew sadly as Odin pulled the boy’s jeans down to his knees, leaving his boxers in place and drew back, spanking Loki with crisp, stinging swats. The horses nickered and became restless as the spanking went on. Loki whimpered and then began to cry as his father’s palm crashed down, delivering a wicked sting. It was a brisk spanking and Loki’s bottom quickly became very sore. Outside the barn the sound of Odin’s hand impacting Loki’s boxer clad little bottom sounded like a firework. He cried out after each one. It was not a long spanking but it was a firey one. The crying teen lay across his father’s lap sobbing as his behind throbbed.  
Odin waited for a few moments, letting the sting to settle in and lifted Loki to his chest, cuddling him and gently rubbing his sore bottom. Loki hitched and sniffled, hugging his father’s neck until the worst part of the sting died down, leaving his bottom sore, but not horribly.  
“I’m sorry papa!” he cried weakly, laying limp against Odin’s massive chest.  
“I know, Little One.” He answered, rubbing the poor scalded little backside. “The Sheriff did not have the heart to discipline you properly. Papa had to come down and tan your little bottom. It’s alright now my sweet little boy.”  
“My bottom hurts.” Loki whimpered pitifully.  
Odin peeled his boxers down to reveal a bright pink, very sore looking little behind. “Awww. Poor little mite. Papa loves that little bottom.” Odin placed his hand on the boy’s sore behind and drew most of the pain away. Loki sighed, relieved.  
“I won’t ever disobey you or my elders again papa.” Loki said, wide eyed and adorable. Odin kissed his son’s sweet face and smiled, giving him another cuddle.  
“You know papa only spanks you for your own good, my son.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“You are safe and loved, Little One.” Loki relaxed in his father’s loving arms, feeling the gentle touch of The All Father’s strong hands. Odin stood the boy on his feet and walked him back into the house. Dave and Dick stood and came to him, taking it in turn to hug him warmly. Sammy pulled him down and kissed his handsome face. “Have a good time son and obey Dave and Dick, alright?”  
“Yes papa. I love you.” Loki said sweetly, giving his beloved father another kiss before he left.  
“You okay Loki?” Dave asked sympathetically.  
“Yes sir. He took some of the pain away after he spanked me.” Loki replied, rubbing his bottom sheepishly. Both men and Sammy smiled at his cute reply.  
“Does your tushie hurt?” Sammy asked, looking up at him sweetly. Loki smiled warmly at her, reaching down to pick her up.  
“A little bit, but I’m alright. I was a naughty boy.” He replied, his brows climbing unevenly, a wry smile on his face. Sammy kissed his cheek and gave him a consolation cuddle.  
“Poor baby!” She said, making everyone chuckle. “I don’t know how anyone can spank you. You’re just so darned cute!” She said, giggling. Loki stayed with Dave and Sammy another four days, without incident. The next day they were told that the teenagers who shot Dick confessed and were held until a trial could be had at a future date. They would be tried as adults. Dick treated Loki to a ride along with him in his official capacity as Junior Honourary Deputy! Loki had a wonderful time and enjoyed his stay immensely. Not long after he went back to Asgard Dave woke up to find a young milk cow in his barn! It wore a green ribbon around its neck and a card which read: “This is Ruth. She is from Asgard and has asked to come live with you. Love, Loki!” Heimdall stood in the Observatory, smiling with Loki by his side.


End file.
